I Miss You
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Sequel pertama dari 'Special Moment'. BaekYeol & HunHan. Hope you like it. Enjoy! DLDR!


I Miss You

.

Title :: I Miss You (Special Moment Sequel)

Author :: Specialpie ( EarthTeleport)

.

Pairings :: BaekYeol (Side 1) – HunHan (Side 2)

Genre :: Romance

Length :: Oneshoot – Short Fict

.

Summary :: "Aku merindukanmu. Selalu merindukanmu."

Disclaimer :: All belong to god. This story is mine!

.

Warning :: Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, Seperti biasa kesalahan bertebaran, Bukan EYD yang benar, Bikin mual, Bikin pusing. Dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca jika sudah mendapat firasat kalau ini sangat jelek. Hehehe~

.

Haii~ hehehe… Kembali dengan Specialpie. Aku bawa fict BaekYeol dan HunHan dalam satu story. Ceritanya ini sequel dari fict 'Special Moment'… Hm, agak garing isi ceritanya. Jadi mohon dimaafkan.

.

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO SILENT READERS! NO FLAME!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

(Side 1 – BaekYeol : I Miss You)

Baekhyun sedang duduk bersantai di sofa empuknya. Beberapa toples kue kering dan beberapa bungkus cemilan yang ia dapat dari supermarket menemaninya menonton sebuah konser Girlband favoritnya. Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum –atau terpesona?- melihat kesembilan yeoja yang sedang menari dan bernyanyi dipanggung semegah itu. Yup! Baekhyun adalah seorang fanboy tingkat akut!

Ini jam 10 pagi. Dan biasanya Baekhyun akan heboh dengan laptopnya, bersama seseorang di seberang sana tentunya. Hm, Park Chanyeol. Namjachingu yang sedang berada di Jepang sejak dua bulan lalu. Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun hanya sedang tertuju pada DVD Original yang baru didapatnya dari pusat penjualan DVD Online, yaitu konser Asia girlband favoritnya.

Baekhyun masih saja menonton televisinya dan tangannya yang memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ia tertawa keras sambil berguling di sofanya. Tidak sadar bahwa handphone-nya yang ia taruh di sebelahnya bergentar.

Lama sekali, handphone-nya terus bergetar. Saking asyiknya menonton, Baekhyun sampai tidak mengangkat telpon yang masuk dan tidak membalas pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun masih tetap seperti itu -_-!

Sampai akhirnya… Ting Tong! Ting Tong! *anggap suara bel rumah Baekhyun*

Suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi membuat Baekhyun harus mem-pause acara di DVD nya. Baekhyun menaruh semua cemilannya di meja. Kemudian beranjak menuju pintu dengan malas. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, mempersiapkan diri seramah mungkin pada tamu yang tengah berkunjung ke rumahnya itu. Yah, padahal Baekhyun paling malas kalau ada yang mengganggunya saat sedang menonton konser favoritnya itu.

"Ne, chakkaman!" Katanya dari dalam. Tek! Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun melihat seorang yang bertamu ke rumahnya itu. Tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun. Tamu itu seorang namja. Sangat tinggi. Rambutnya sedikit ikal. Memakai kaos berwarna hijau tua dan celana jeans panjang serta membawa tas selempang yang tidak terlalu besar. Baekhyun tau siapa namja itu!

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menyebutkan namanya, si namja tamu itu sudah berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dan mengambil suara terlebih dahulu. "YA! KENAPA TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBALAS PESANKU? KAU SEDANG BERSAMA SIAPA DI DALAM? KAU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba. Nafasnya hampir saja habis.

Baekhyun hanya menahan nafas, shock. Matanya yang sipit itu perlahan sedikit terbuka menjadi agak lebar. "C-chanyeol?" Hanya itu yang bisa mulutnya katakan.

Oh, ternyata sang tamu itu Park Chanyeol. Namjachingu Baekhyun. Namja yang sudah dua bula ini meninggalkan Baekhyun dan tinggal di Jepang bersama keluarganya. Baekhyun tidak tau kalau namjachingunya ini akan datang ke Korea hari ini.

"Nde, wae?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun masih saja cengo. "Kapan kau sampai ke Korea? Kenapa tidak memberitauku?" Tanyanya polos. Benar-benar sangat polos.

"Aku sudah tiba di Korea dari sejak dua jam yang lalu. Aku memang tidak mempersiapkan ini terlebih dahulu, karena aku memang aku tidak mempersiapkanya, ini mendadak. Dan aku menghubungimu dari aku bangun tidur tapi kau tidak mengangkat atau membalas semua panggilanku, Byun Baekhyun!" Tegas Chanyeol.

'_Apa yang salah?' _Batin Baekhyun.

"E-eh?" Baekhyun masih sangat tidak mengerti. Entah karena pikirannya masih pada konser yang sedang ditontonnya, karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang mendadak, atau karena Chanyeol yang marah-marah tiba-tiba. "Ahh, lebih baik kau masuk dulu. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu." Tawar Baekhyun, mungkin niatnya mencairkan suasana.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. "Kau duduk dulu saja, Yeollie. Aku akan ke dapur dulu." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil berlalu ke sofa. Chanyeol sedikit kaget dengan keadaan di sofa sana. Cemilan yang berantakan di sofa dan karpetnya. Beberapa toples yang isinya hampir habis berjejer di meja. Remot televisi yang tergeletak di karpet, posel Baekhyun yang terbaring di sofanya. Juga, televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah konser girlband, dalam keadaan ter-pause. Chanyeol tentu tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun tidak mengangkat semua panggilanya. Chanyeol kesal saat ini.

"Ah, hehe. Mianhae, Yeollie. Aku tidak sempat membereskannya. Aku sedang menonton. Jadinya agak sedikit berantakan." Baekhyun datang membawa jus stroberi untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyimpan jus itu meja. Kemudian mendekati Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau tidak mengangkat semua panggilanku hanya karena kau sedang menonton, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol datar. Chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya santai.

Baekhyun memandang wajah kesal Chanyeol. Seakan teringat sesuatu, ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan melihat apa yang ada di ponselnya. 37 missed calls, dan 28 messaging. Baekhyun langsung pucat sambil menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan ekspresi kesal dan datarnya.

"Mianhae, Chanyeol~" Ucap baekhyun lirih. Baekhyun sekarang tau apa alasan Chanyeol tiba-tiba memarahinya dan terus bersikap datar, baekhyun mengaku salah. Baekhyun juga mengaku kalau ia agak menelantarkan ponselnya dari semenjak ia bangun tidur tadi pagi.

"Aku memang tidak penting."

"A-anni!" Bantah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasukkan lagi ponsel yang dimainkannya tadi kedalam saku celana jeansnya. "Aku tidak lebih penting dari acara yang sedang kau tonton itu. Aku tau itu." Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa.

"Anniyo! Itu tidak begitu!" Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada didekatnya.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Aku cuma mau bilang, mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di Korea lagi. Barangku sudah dibawa ke rumah oleh supirku tadi. Aku kesini untuk memberitaumu tentang hal ini. Tadinya, aku menelponmu untuk mengajakmu ke café tempat kita makan steak pagi ini. Tapi mungkin aku salah jadwal. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Silahkan 'menonton' acaramu lagi!" Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Chanyeol berdiri dan hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Grep! Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Membuat namja tinggi itu menahan langkahnya. "Jangan. Jangan pergi!" Ungkap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol agak tersentuh dengan sikap Baekhyun, tapi ia masih saja kesal pada kekasihnya ini. Chanyeol masih diam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol… Maaf." Ujar Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol masih setia dengan keterdiamannya.

"Aku tau aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu asyik dengan apa yang menjadi kesukaanku, sampai aku tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang kepulanganmu ke Korea. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat menyesal. Kau tau kalau aku sangat merindukanmu. Jadi, jangan pulang. Aku… ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Park Chanyeol. Saranghae…" Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Ia benar-benar menyesal sudah membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini.

Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya dan kemudian berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Menatap ke dalam mata seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun yang memerah. Mata Baekhyun yang berhiaskan eyeliner hitam tebal. Mata Baekhyun yang hampir telihat seperti segaris. Chanyeol seperti sedang menyelami tatapan mata Baekhyun, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Maaf~"

Chanyeol tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun. Yang Chanyeol temukan hanyalah kepolosan dan rasa menyesal yang dalam. Chanyeol menutup matanya sekilas dan menghembuskan nafas, kalah. "Kau percaya kalau hari ini aku sangat kesal?" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Hei,baiklah aku kalah. Aku tidak bisa marah padamu, kau tau itu kan? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Dan aku berharap kalau saat aku akan melangkah keluar, kau menahaku. Aku tidak terlalu marah. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku juga membawa DVD Original boyband favoritku yang sedang mengadakan konser asianya di Jepang. Ini dia!" Chanyeol tertawa senang sambil mengangkat sebuah DVD boyband favoritnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Setelah kau selesai menonton, kita menonton konser ini, ya?" Tawar Chanyeol, tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun menatap horror sang kekasih. "PABBO! SEBAIKNYA KAU PULANG, BODOH!" Teriaknya murka. Ia memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol kasar. "KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT! KAU HANYA BERPURA-PURA!AKU BENCI CHANYEOL! PULANG SAJA KERUMAHMU!"

"Ampuuuuuunnn~ Baekkie sayaaaaaaannnngggggg… Iya iya iya, aku tau aku salah. Tapi jangan pukul aku, jangan usir aku! Ampuuuunnnn!" Chanyeol memekik.

"Andwae! Kau begitu jahat!"

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengerjaimu."

"Kau memang jahat!"

"Tapi aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. ! ! !"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar satu penekanan kata dari Chanyeol. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin seperti orang lain yang selalu berkencan dengan namjachingunya, bukan dengan laptop. Aku selalu berharap kau cepat pulang. Dan sekarang aku senang kau kembali. Kau juga tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh. "I Know~" Ujarnya.

"Tapi kau jahat!"

"Ah, ampuuuuunnnnn chagiyaaaaaaa…"

"Menjijikan!"

Uh, sebenarnya sampai kapan BaekYeol akan bertegkar? Biarkan saja mereka. Kita tau kalau mereka akan mengakhirinya dengan baik. Mungkin kencan dan 'bermain' adalah jalan terakhir untuk meredam pertengkaran yang selalu mewarnai perjalanan cintanya. Hahaha~

.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

.

(Side 2 – HunHan : I Miss You)

Luhan sedang duduk disebuah taman bermain di pinggir jalan Seoul. Ia tampak memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain pasir dan beberapa anak lain yang sedang bermain ayunan. Luhan terus tersenyum, layaknya anak kecil. Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

Ini jam 4 sore, dan taman tidak terlalu ramai. Luhan terus memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu. Bibirnya terus tersenyum saat melihat anak kecil yang ada disana tertawa.

Angin kecil menghembus, sedikit menyibak rambut Luhan yang tertata rapi. Seakan ingat sesuatu, Luhan menutup matanya saat angin masih menyapu helaian rambutnya. _"Oh Sehun."_ Gumamnya pelan.

Trek.

Seseorang duduk disamping Luhan. "Sedang apa? Merindukanku, hm?" Kata orang itu santai. Senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya. Orang itu menatap Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara itu. Dan benar saja, Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget. "Sehun?!" Ujarnya sambil berteriak kecil.

"Sst, kau ini berisik sekali, Luhan-ge!" Protes Sehun.

Luhan selalu dibuat kesal kalau bertemu Sehun. "Kau ini selalu membuatku kesal. Kau tidak pernah lupa untuk mengataiku yang jelek-jelek." Kesal Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh. "Nyatanya kau memang berisik, gege. Bertemu denganku saja sampai harus berteriak." Ucap Sehun. "Kenapa merindukanku?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

Luhan bengong. "Aku tidak merindukanmu. Sok tau!" Elak Luhan.

"Jangan bohong. Buktinya aku disini sekarang. Aku tau barusan kau menggumamkan namaku, Luhan-ge." Ucap Sehun gemas.

"Benar-benar sok tau." Cibir Luhan.

"Aku tidak sok tau. Karena setiap kau memikirkanku, maka aku selalu ada disampingmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Kau ini malaikat? Kenapa tau semuanya?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang orang dihadapannya ini.

"Malaikat?" Sehun balik bertanya. Keningnya berkerut ekstra.

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Hahaha~ aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kalau jangan terlalu banyak menonton atau membaca sesuatu yang memiliki genre fantasy. Nakal sekali. Akibatnya kau memprediksikan sesuatu secara berlebihan, ge." Ucap Sehun sambil melempar senyum tipis tapi sangat manis pada Luhan.

Luhan sepertinya terpesona. Luhan langsung membuang muka kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sehun. "Lalu kau itu apa? Kenapa datang padaku?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, Luhan-ge?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabnya cepat.

Sehun memandang langit. Kemudian beberapa kali menghela nafas. "Aku adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang 'stalker', mungkin. Selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Aku bertemu denganmu di stasiun kereta api bawah tanah sebulan yang lalu. Aku melihatmu yang menyerahkan tempat dudukmu kepada seorang nenek yang tidak kebagian kursi. Aku pikir, selain cantik, kau adalah namja yang imut dan baik." Jelas Sehun. Sepertinya itu belum selesai, seandainya Luhan tidak memotong ucapannya.

"Ya! Kau memata-mataiku?! Keterlaluan! Apa yang kau dapat dari menjadi stalker-ku?" Jerit Luhan shock. Pasalnya, ia tidak tau kalau ada orang yang yang mengikutinya selama sebulan ini. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Luhan terus merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana kalau orang ini jahat dan berniat menghancurkan hidupnya di Korea? Pikiran Luhan terbang tinggi, menuju hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau ini sangat berisik." Sehun memperlihatkan ekspresi lucunya. Lucu karena ternyata orang dihadapannya sangat berisik. "Yang aku dapat, adalah semua tentangmu. Xi Luhan, namja dari China yang sedang tinggal sendirian di Korea. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen di Seoul, di lantai 21. Mahasiswa pertukaran di Inha University, jurusan Seni & teater, dan bekerja sambilan sebagai seorang barista di sebuah café di dekat apartemen. Selalu menaiki kereta api bawah tanah setiap hari jumat pada jam 3 sore. Selalu berjalan-jalan pada jam setengah 10 malam. Kau mau aku bicara sampai aku mati ya ,ge?" Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan heran kenapa orang dihadapannya ini tau semua tentangnya. Jangan-jangan orang ini jahat yang akan mencelakainya. Membobol uang ditabunganya, berhubung Sehun tau semuanya, berarti pin ATM dan no rekening tabungannyapun pasti ia tau. Plakk! Luhan menampar pipinya keras saat mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

"Aku tau apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranmu, ge."

Luhan memandang Sehun, penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apa saja agar aku bisa mendapatkannya." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau bilang akan memberitauku semuanya kalau aku menjadi namjachingumu. Tapi sekarang aku kan bukan namjachingumu?"

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang duduk disampingnya. Kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Karena sekarang kau adalah namjachinguku. Aku sudah tau apa jawabannya. Aku selalu mendengar apa yang kau gumamkan tentangku. Dan kemarin kau bilang, kalau kau mulai menyukaiku." Terangnya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap manik mata Sehun. "Kau tau, semenjak kedatanganmu yang selalu mendadak itu, aku selalu berpikir kalau aku ingin terus bertemu denganmu, lagi dan lagi. Kau datang secepat angin berhembus. Aku tidak pernah tau kapan kau datang dan kapan kau pulang. Aku juga tidak menyangkal kalau aku selalu merindukanmu. Hanya saja karena aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu, aku Cuma bisa menyalahkan perasaanku yang mungkin sedang 'konslet'. Aku mulai berpikir kalau aku menyukaimu, saat setiap hari kau memberiku senyuman yang penuh semangat padaku. Aku selalu suka kehadiranmu yang mendadak, meski sedikit kesal saat setiap waktu kau mengataiku hal yang jelek-jelek." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Sekarang kau adalah namjachinguku. Jangan protes! Dan besok, kita akan kencan. Aku tunggu di depan apartemenmu." CUP! Sehun mencium pipi Luhan.

Luhan terlonjak kaget setelahnya. "Kau_"

"Sedikit banyak kau akan tau tentangku saat kita mulai berjalan perlahan nanti." Bisik Sehun lembut.

Luhan masih terdiam. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Telapak tangannya meraba halus pipi yang dicium oleh Sehun tadi.

Luhan menolehkan pandangannya ke samping. Namun sayang, Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi disana. "Dasar bocah, seenaknya saja!" Bisik Luhan disertai angin yang bertiup kecil.

"Namjachingu… Baiklah, aku terima dirimu, Oh Sehun."

Di balik sebuah pohon, seseorang tersenyum manis. "I Know, Luhan-ge." Sehun, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana. Dari taman yang sedang terdapat seorang namja yang amat sangat dicintainya.

.

.

End.

.

.

Astagfirullah~

Maafkan aku yang udah bikin alur sekacau ini. BaekYeol, HunHan. Aku minta maaf udah merusak image dua couple itu. Sequel yang gak nyambung banget TT_TT


End file.
